


Alone (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin的摄魂取念永远都烂到极点；Snape根本无需担心Lupin会打破他的思想防御。不过这也未曾让他停止每天的练习，只是要为Snape坚信会到来的那一天做好准备，那将是Lupin重新回到Snape生活中的日子，那将是琥珀色双眸再一次恳求着注视他的时刻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54009) by Snegurochka. 



 

 

**对影成单人**

 

Title: Alone

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Characters: Snape/Lupin

Rating: PG-13

Words: ~1,250. I fail at drabbles. :/

 

**Content:**

Well, my SnuSa stories this year were both relatively angst-free, at least by my standards, so I thought I'd better rectify that here. In _spades_. :)

**Summary:**

Lupin was always shit at Legilimency; Snape never needed to fear that _Lupin_ would breach his mind. That did not keep him from practicing daily, however, in order to be ready for the day Snape was certain was coming, the day Lupin would walk back into Snape's life and train those pleading eyes on him once more.

**Notes:**

Written for the Snape's birthday (Jan. 9) ficlet challenge. My prompt was "Occlumency." Also, just so I might one day finish the damn thing, let's say it also fits my **100quills** table, in which I attempt to fill in missing canon moments. This one is for prompt #37, "Alone." The rest of my table is here.  


**Sorrowful soundtrack:** Pearl Jam, 'Immortality'

 

 

原文地址：

<http://www.snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/100quills/alone.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

摘要：

 

Lupin的摄魂取念永远都烂到极点；Snape根本无需担心 _Lupin_ 会打破他的思想防御。不过这也未曾让他停止每天的练习，只是要为Snape坚信会到来的那一天做好准备，那将是Lupin重新回到Snape生活中的日子，那将是琥珀色双眸再一次恳求着注视他的时刻。

 

 

某鱼注：

 

是2009年1月9日教授生日，Snegurochka的贺文，目的是填补原著第七册中的missing canon moments。

摘要本身就已经剧透了T T

如果需要更多关于故事的信息，请去LJ页面看评论和回复=v=

 

 

===Alone 对影成单人===

 

 

锁心术，Snape曾经告诉过Potter，并非是粗鲁简单地劈开思想，像读书一样查看它。这之中有不少细微的差别，层层叠叠，丝丝缕缕，都要被剥离，拆散，重新编织。既是一门艺术，也是一门科学，这些技巧本身就带有独特的魔法标记，以及，它形影不离的好搭档，摄神取念，都需要经年累月的训练才能达到融会贯通游刃有余。

 

那要求持之以恒，坚持不懈的锻炼。真正娴熟掌握的代价将是终身精疲力竭，一个人游荡在回忆的牢笼，抱定决心将那堡垒掩藏在无垠的孤寂中，躲避各种侵犯——不仅来自外界，同时还来自内里。

 

Lupin的摄魂取念永远都烂到极点；Snape根本无需担心 _Lupin_ 会打破他的思想防御。不过这也未曾让他停止每天的练习，只是要为Snape坚信会到来的那一天做好准备，那将是Lupin重新回到Snape生活中的日子，那将是琥珀色双眸再一次恳求着注视他的时刻。

 

 

_“你早应该告诉我，Severus_ _。天啊，你要——我现在究竟如何是好？”_

_“要是你那么急不可待地想结婚，Lupin_ _，我再和你说什么都无济于事。”_

_“无济于——你在开玩笑么？难道你——这就是你认为的儿戏？那会改变所有的事情！如今已经太晚了。太——上帝。我不能——我只是——”_

_“回家陪你夫人吧。以后再也不用来这里了。如果你该死的不能等我一个月听我解释，那么我这辈子将不会再多等你一天——哪怕一小时。”_

 

 

Snape占据校长办公室最初的几个月里，他总是熬夜加固思想屏障，抵御Lupin迟早会到来的进犯。把巫师袍优雅搭在椅背上，男人会挽高袖子，解开领口，对抗Albus之前挂在墙上的华丽古镜中他自己的倒影。眯起眼睛，直到镜子里的人像边缘渐渐模糊，他静静等待着Lupin做出尝试，等待着忍受Lupin对他的精神防卫再三冲击，拙劣而无情，就像那人一直表现出来的样子。

 

“让我进去，Severus。请听我解释。”他想象Lupin对自己哀求，狼人用力闭上眼睛，尝试用纯粹的意志力将他们之间的地理距离缩短，渐渐渗入Snape的头脑。这个白痴，摄神取念不是那么用的，Lupin应该懂得。

 

然而，Snape能感觉到意识深处的悸动，于是他知道了Lupin的恼怒，悔恨还有悲伤，都在自己的屏障面前以卵击石，被撞得稀烂。Snape紧握双拳，屏息凝神，死咬牙关，将身体中层层汹涌的情绪最终抑制成为密不透风的一点。“滚出去。”他小声对自己的虚像怒吼，记忆中Lupin的脸庞——温柔的眸子，微张的唇瓣，还有浅棕色的睫毛投影在颧骨上——早已被男人深深埋葬。

 

一月份，Snape很满意自己的日常训练能够将思想保持在巅峰状态。他和黑魔王、Carrows兄妹甚至是英勇到无法想象的Gryffindor比如Longbottom或者Weasley之间的对话，都已经几乎不再成为任何负担。大量纷繁的记忆和愿望曾经在脑海中漂浮，如今则被牢牢锁在最幽闭的堡垒中。Lupin永远看不到，不论他多么声泪俱下地乞求。

 

然后Snape安全了。

 

1月9日晚，厌倦了战争的厮杀，只求能喝上点儿酒，他决定暂时把自己每天夜里对着镜子的练习先放一放。取而代之，男人和往常一样挂好长袍，卷起袖子，解开领口，窝进宽大的扶手椅，那个永远更适合Albus的位置。如果今天晚上Lupin过来，斗胆用他低能畜生一般的思想窥探Snape，那么男人已经严阵以待了。

 

但是更有可能，只是这一夜，Snape会让他通过。

 

吞下一大口劣质酒精，他因为辛辣的苦涩而不由退缩，随即仰头向后靠上座椅。 _你当初为什么不等我？_ 一会儿Lupin出现时他会问他。 _为什么你宁愿听信最坏的流言也不愿信任我？_ 这都是些让人难堪窘迫的问题，饱含太多情感和领悟，根本不是Snape应该提出的，但他受够了，并且渴望知道那他妈的答案。

 

他放纵思绪回到上个生日，和Lupin共同度过的美好时光，背着双方高手大规模的作战行动，两人在东伦敦一间破破烂烂的小旅馆幽会。Lupin笑盈盈从兜里掏出一只压平了的巧克力纸托蛋糕——缩小咒，却没能神奇地防止碎裂，那傻瓜——一寸一寸靠过来。狼人开始先用细细密密的轻吻耐心哄Snape张开嘴，满脸赞许地渐渐后退，琥珀金的眼中神采飞扬，接着趁男人来不及抗议，他迅速塞了一小块该死的蜜饯在那唇齿之间。Snape细细品尝，违心地忍住笑意，Lupin食指轻轻扫过男人下唇，抹净冗留的糖霜，然后放在自己口中吸吮。看着Lupin手指濡湿，那样若隐若现，让Snape周身猛地腾起一股烈火，他当即搂上狼人的后颈将他拉近，迷醉地亲吻，半推半抱来到简陋窄小的床前，一把扑倒Lupin跨骑在他身上，整个过程都没有中断唇瓣相依。Lupin只是柔顺地笑，拉扯Snape压住自己，于是声音很快变成了低低的呻吟浅浅的叹息。

 

酒杯跌落，Snape站起来，眨眨眼，做个深呼吸，然后醒悟了，放纵回忆只能让思想之门大开。感觉很陌生；他伸出两根手指抵上前额，试着保持住哪怕只有几秒也好。所以，就是所谓的情绪么，男人暗暗忖度，一辈子都能自由自在。收紧的一点慢慢展开，堡垒彻底失去遮蔽，Snape尝到魔法的刺痛在颅腔中环绕，最终渗入脊髓无药可救。

 

“现在，”他喃喃低语，手指艰难地蜷曲，抓住座椅扶手，闭上眼睛，“你他妈的，Lupin。现在快点过来陪我。”

 

咒语在萧瑟寂静中回荡，空气奔涌过耳鼓带来咚咚巨响。

 

“就是现在。”他再次咕哝，声音充满焦躁，然而答案早已了然于胸。

 

仿若死亡的沉默继续延伸，Snape觉得洒出来的酒浸透了长裤，冰凉贴上颤抖的双腿。关于Lupin的回忆开始燃烧，卷了边线，断了印痕，男人终于体会到，原来纵情缅怀，只会让剧烈的痛苦更加凶狠，啃噬每根血管。Lupin没有出现。不止今晚，而是永远都回不来了。

 

吸一口呛人的酒气，Snape眯着眼睛再次集中意志，重新构筑精神的铜墙铁壁，将全部残破的回忆和祈望一股脑儿从此封存。

 

锁心术并非是粗鲁简单地摊开思想，让别人像读书一样查看。Snape你应当懂得，随着他从椅子上起身，走向卧室，男人厉声呵斥自己。这之中有不少细微的差别，层层叠叠，丝丝缕缕，都要被剥离，拆散，重新编织。既是一门艺术，也是一门科学，这些技巧本身就带有独特的魔法标记，以及，它形影不离的好搭档，摄神取念，都需要经年累月的训练才能达到融会贯通游刃有余。

 

那从来就和Lupin没有关系。

 

Snape熄灭蜡烛，钻进冰冷的床铺，再一次孤零零游荡在自己永夜的回忆中。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/22

 


End file.
